


Do You Even Want To Be With Me?

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: College AU, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sighed, standing up. “If you are really that embarrassed by the thought of being with me, you could just tell me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Want To Be With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was so damn bored and I've been really stressed. And this kinda just came out of my ass, so here you go.

“Bucky Babe?” Tony hollered as he walked into James’s apartment, plopping down on the couch. James poked his head out from the bathroom, before entering the living room. “Yes?”

Tony turned excitedly to his boyfriend. “Are you going to Nat’s party?” He asked.

James sighed and ran a hand through his still damp hair. “I dunno, Tones. I'm not sure I could make it through a party without accidentally revealing us.”

“We could always just tell people we’re dating. Then you could rub up on me all you want.” Tony purred playfully. James looked down, scratching the back of his neck. 

Tony sighed, standing up. “If you are really that embarrassed by the thought of being with me, you could just tell me.” 

James’s eyes widened, face shocked. “Tony! That's not true at all, you know I love you.” Tony’s eyes misted over a bit. “It's kind of hard to believe.” Tony admitted quietly. 

James’s heart broke at the sight. “Tony-”

“I'm gonna go to the party. Just uh.. thought I should let you know. Okay, um I’m gonna go.” Tony said quickly, shuffling out of the apartment. 

James watched his boyfriend leave, his entire body aching to chase after the smaller man. But Tony needed space right now, he wouldn't appreciate James fucking things up.

James felt a tear roll down his cheek. He had to make it up to Tony.

~

Tony stared at himself in the mirror, examining his body. He didn't see much good, if he was honest. It made sense that James didn't want people to know they were together. Why would anyone willingly date him?

He seemed flabby and short, had a face that was nothing to write home about. Yeah, Tony really didn't like himself.

And everything with James wasn't helping. He just wanted to be with James and have everyone know they were together. Yet, James didn't want that, and Tony didn't even know why. 

Tony stared at himself, donning a black V-neck and tight black skinny jeans. Assuming he was presentable enough, he left his apartment, heading to the party.

~

The party was packed with people. It was almost as though the entire university had shown up to this house. Tony didn't even know who’s house it was.

Tony sighed into his drink, wishing his stupid boyfriend was here to entertain him. All he had currently was Thor and Steve arm wrestling and Clint playing beer pong by himself. He had seen Bruce earlier, but he appeared to be quite deep in conversation with someone.

Tony watched, uninterested, as Steve victoriously fist pumped after beating Thor. Distracted by Steve’s celebration, Tony didn't realize Natasha sneaking up on him.

“Hey Tones.” She greeted, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Tony didn't shriek, of course not.

“Jesus, Tasha, don't ambush me like that.” Tony whined, clutching his chest. Natasha smirked at him and squeezed his shoulder. “So I found this guy..” She started.

Tony glared at her. “Stop trying to set me up with people, Tash. I'm not interested.”

Natasha rolled her eyes fondly. “Tony, this guy is smart and hot! Totally your type.” Tony stared at the woman. “You don't even know my type.”

“I made an assumption, and by the way, he's looking at you. At your 6 o’clock.” She muttered.

He glanced over at this guy, who indeed was staring at him. He was barely taller than Tony, blonde hair, brown eyes, significant lack of metal arm. Yeah, he wasn't Tony’s type.

Tony groaned and looked back at Natasha. “Nat, he literally is literally the exact opposite of my type.” Natasha pouted at him. “Give the guy a shot, Tony! Oh and his name is like Henry or something.”

“I don't want to talk to him.” Tony hissed at his friend, as the man walked over to them. “Well you're gonna fucking talk to him.”

Tony downright seethed at her as she backed away.

“Crazy party, huh?” Henry (?) asked when he approached. Tony flashed him a fake smile. “I suppose so.”

The guy stuck out his hand to shake. “I'm Harry.” Okay, so not Henry.

“Tony Stark.” Tony replied, shaking the outstretched hand. Harry grinned. “Oh I know you.”

Tony winced and internally groaned. “Yeah, makes sense.”

Harry reached over and grabbed Tony’s hip, pulling him closer, while the brunette tried to make his gag less visible.

“How about a dance?” Harry murmured up against him. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Oh shit. Tony glanced over to see his boyfriend  
glowering at the scene in front of him. 

Harry briefly looked at James before turning back to Tony. “Yeah, dude, fuck off.”

James face darkened. “Pardon me?” Harry let go of Tony and turned towards the large brunette. “I think you heard me buddy. We were getting to know each other, and things were going pretty well, so leave.”

James, who was completely furious, lashed out and punched Harry in the face. Harry yowled in pain, clutching his face. 

“I’d appreciate it if you kept your filthy paws off of my boyfriend.” James growled. Harry paused and looked at Tony, who was internally freaking out. Did James just willingly out them?

“Is this douche really your boyfriend?” Harry questioned angrily.

“He’s not a douche, pretty sure that title is reserved for you, my friend.” Tony replied, feeling James’s metal arm wrap around his side. He instinctively leaned into his boyfriend's hold.

Harry groaned, “Fuck you both.” and stormed off.

James turned his body to stand in front of Tony, gripping Tony’s hips. “That quick to find a new fella?” James asked playfully, with an undertone of insecurity.

Tony stared at his boyfriend. “Obviously.” James winced at bit, but smiled weakly nonetheless.

“So.. you called me your boyfriend.” Tony commented, feigning nonchalance. James reached up to hold the side of Tony’s face, brushing his thumb along Tony’s jaw. “I guess I never really realized how much keeping this a secret was hurting you. And I didn't want to see you upset anymore.”

Tony hummed, nuzzling against James’s hand. “One question.” Tony stated. James nodded hesitantly. “Why didn't you want to tell anyone we were together?” He asked quietly.

James looked into Tony’s eyes lovingly. “Tony, I was just always afraid you wouldn't want people to know you were with me. I'm not necessarily the greatest person to be seen with.”

Tony’s eyes softened and he leaned up to brush a kiss to his lips. “James.” He whispered. “James you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the only person I want to be seen with. Jamie, I love you! This whole damn time I thought it was you didn't want to be seen with me.”

James blushed at Tony’s kind words before his face hardening a bit. “I love you too, Tony. I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I'm an idiot.” 

Tony snorted, but smiled affectionately. “Yeah you are.” He replied, once more standing taller to press his lips against the other man’s. James hands returned to Tony’s hips, pulling him closer. James deepened the kiss as one of his hands trailed down to grab Tony’s butt. Tony whimpered into the kiss when James squeezed.

“What the hell?” Tony pulled away slightly, spit still connecting the lovers, as they looked over and saw all their friends staring at them, jaws dropped. 

“When did this happen?” Steve questioned, astounded. “Yeah seriously, what the fuck.” Clint wondered.

Tony threw his arms around James’s neck, leaning against his broad chest. “We got together eight months ago.” James replied, still holding onto Tony’s ass.

“But.. but..” Natasha stuttered, jaw still dropped. “Now do you understand why I didn't want to talk to those several people you've tried to set me up with, Tasha?” Tony teased.

“Several?” James asked, looking down at his boyfriend. Tony rolled his eyes, slapping James’s chest. “Hush.”

Thor was overjoyed by the news, apparently. “Congratulations my brothers!” He bellowed, slapping James on the back. James let out an “oomph” and held Tony tighter as he almost fell. 

“Thanks, Thor.” Tony laughed.

“Yeah, congrats.” Natasha said, still appearing to be somewhat confused. “How did I miss this..?” She questioned herself as she walked away with Bruce and Clint.

Steve came over and smacked both of them on the heads. They both whined at the blonde. “What the hell, Stevie?” Tony complained. “I can't believe you two idiots didn't tell me. You know, your best friend.”

“Cry about it.” Tony muttered, earning another smack from Steve. Steve sighed. “I suppose I’ll leave you two, but don't keep any more secrets from me, or I'll hit you again.” He claimed before walking off.

James turned back to his boyfriend. “So, that Harry guy..” 

“Meant absolutely nothing and I'll most likely forget about him in a week.” Tony concluded.

James grinned. “I'm gonna make sure you forget about him tonight.” James growled lifting up a laughing Tony and walking out to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
